Roy Fokker/Titan
Roy Fokker was a man in the RDF who served aboard the SDF-1. He was the older adoptive brother to Rick Hunter and was in a relationship with Claudia Grant. Unlike his counterpart in the prime Robotech universe, Roy survived the First Robotech War due to a series of events most peculiar. Biography : Robotech 24)]] When the SDF-1 crashed Roy was one of the 1st to be at the crash site. He and Nicholas Hayes went into it and found it had controls that spoke human English. Admiral Hayes and Roy went to the control room and found it full of bodies, one of which unsettled Hayes, (Robotech: Robotech 4) presumably as he recognized it as that of his daughter, Lisa, albeit decades older. Also among the crash was the body of Rick Hunter, Roy's younger adopted brother, late into his fifties. (Robotech: Robotech Free Comic Book Day 2019) It was quickly deduced that the ship's crew had arrived from the future, a thought which disturbed Roy to the extent that he intended to stop Rick from getting involved in "all this" at all costs. Henry Gloval soon arrived and comforted Roy, telling him that there was a possibility of them using the information from the crash to create a new timeline where Rick never had to die. (Robotech: Robotech 24) Lazlo Zand soon studied the ship and came to the conclusion that it was designed to shift between dimensions. Learning much about its use, he decided to keep most of this information for himself and to sell a lie to his superiors. He stated that the ship was used to create a clone army for the Robotech Masters, and that they could attempt to use their technology to their advantage. Much to his regret years later, Roy offered up his genes for a top-secret operation use this technology. (Robotech: Robotech 24, et. al) 10 years after the crash, Rick Hunter visited the now colonized Macross Island. Rick arrived in his fanjet uninvited, and Roy cursed him for being so reckless under the possibility of getting shot down. Roy then had Rick arrested to keep him safely out of the way. It was this same day that the Zentraedi attacked the Island, Rick managed to escape from the brig and slip off in an experimental Veritech. Roy wished to go after him, but was ordered by Lisa to stay in the fight. Later, as the civilians were in the shelters and the SDF-1 was airborne, Roy went back to get Rick. (Robotech: Robotech 1) Roy saved Rick and Minmei from a Zentraedi and returned to the SDF-1 (Robotech: Robotech 2). After a space fold accidentally sent the ship to Pluto, Roy talked with Henry Gloval about if Gloval made the right choice in fleeing the Earth. (Robotech: Robotech 3) After Rick and Minmei were saved from the interior of the SDF-1, he talked to Rick about Ricks eye issues. He suggested Rick take a desk job, as he saw something in the SDF-1 crash 10 years earlier. After Minmei came in, Roy left and later fought Zentraedi as the SDF-1 Transformed. (Robotech: Robotech 4) After the battle on Mars, Lisa told Roy that she learned about what he found at the SDF-1 crash site from a recording Gloval made. Before they could discuss it, Rick entered the room and Lisa promoted him to 1st lieutenant, assigning him Max Sterling and Ben Dixon as wingmen. After Rick Ben and Max left, Lisa said she did that to test a paradox, as Gloval's recordings mentioned the fate of lieutenant Rick Hunter. She explained that their future may not be changeable and trying to avert it could cause it to become worse. (Robotech: Robotech 7) Roy scheduled Wolf Squadron to follow the Ghost Eye Drone so Rick could take time off but Rick went on the mission anyway as he was tired of nothing happening. Also he told Roy he was tired of Roy's overprotective Big Brother antics.(Robotech: Robotech 8) Upon the discovery of Edwards Roy filled in some of his history with Edwards to Lisa and Lang and was not too fond of seeing him again. Also he had his right hand man Kramer escort Rick on a mission with Lisa to Mars. (Robotech: Robotech 9) When interrogating Edwards, he wanted Roy to let him go or he'd reveal all of Roy's secrets. So Roy slugged him out. He explained to Claudia that Edwards knows how to get under a mans skin and t when Claudia brought up that Lisa and crew hadn't returned, they decided to launch a Veritech Squadron to rescue them. (Robotech: Robotech 10) When Rick and his crew escaped from the Zentraedi ship, Roy and his Squad came in and helped them by taking out Battlepods after them. Also Kramer reveals Roy had the idea to use a sub-dermal transponder under Kramer's skin that he activated when the mission went bad on Mars to locate them. Upon returning to the SDF-1, they remembered Ben Dixon and his sacrifice that allowed Ricks team to escape. Later, he was shot and taken captive by a clone of himself. (Robotech: Robotech 12) While it appeared that Roy had assigned Persephone Satori to Skull Squadron, it was actually a clone as the real Roy woke up in a hidden area of the SDF-1 operated by Lazlo Zand. (Robotech: Robotech 13) Zand recounted to Roy about their past meetings and how his clone would avert any suspicion of Roy missing. Then recounted his experiences of discovering how the SDF-1 can travel through space, time and dimensions. Also his plans of making an army of Roy Clones that was shut down. Roy deduced that Edwards was in on this too but Zand sent a Roy Clone to assassinate him. (Robotech: Robotech 14) After Zand released a few Invid into the SDF-1 to further his plans he revealed to Roy that he's keeping Roy alive tp harvest fresh genetic material for cloning purposes as the more removed from the source, the more diluted the samples are. (Robotech: Robotech 16) When Claudia went to see the Clone Roy, he tried to kill her. She fought him off and he escaped in a Veritech, only to die in battle. Leaving everyone to think Roy was dead. When The real Roy saw a chance, he took out a Clone and attempted an escape from Zand's Pocket Dimension. (Robotech: Robotech 17) Roy stumbled upon the cloning facilities and released a Clone of Captain Gloval which he informed of his originators status and asked for help. Roy fought with his clones and was recaptured and the Clone Gloval went off. (Robotech: Robotech 20) After the fall of Dolza, Zand told Roy that his area was made by Zor to withstand attacks from The Masters. Clone Gloval hid until a chance arose and released Roy from his shackles. (Robotech: Robotech 21) When the Invid attacked, Roy managed to open the gates and escape from Zand's area. He was found by Claudia who was overwhelmed by his seeming resurrection. (Robotech: Robotech 23) After getting checked out in medical, he filled in Lisa and Claudia of what had happened and how his alleged crimes were done by a clone. After the defeat of the Invid, he reunited with Rick and married Claudia. (Robotech: Robotech 24) Category:Humans (Titan) Category:Robotech Defense Force (Titan)